World Domination
by superxboredxkid
Summary: Yachiru was a lieutenant of the Gotei 13. Nel was an arrancar of Hueco Mundo. When these two meet everything falls to pieces. review please.
1. Falling

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, etc.

* * *

It looked like it would be just a regular old day when something randomly pulled at Nel, some unknown force that she had never encountered. It was like a strong gale that was determined to take her somewhere she didn't want to go. But Nel was powerless compared to it, and finally had to give into it. She was flying along at an unbelievable speed when she went through some sort of tunnel. She was in extreme despair. She didn't have the faintest idea where she was going when the tunnel suddenly ended and she found herself lying on the roof of some building.

By some strange act of fate, Yachiru happened to be standing on a roof just a few houses down. Being the inquisitive person she is, Yachiru had to go investigate and see what had just appeared on the roof. When Yachiru saw Nel, she spazzed out in the worst way possible. She thought Nel was the most adorable little thing she ever saw. She thoroughly picked Nel up and started jumping from rooftop to rooftop as quickly as possible so she could get Nel back to her room before anyone else found out she was there.

About ten minutes after Yachiru and Nel are in Yachiru's room, Nel awakens. At first she is dazed and confused, and doesn't really care about what's going on or where she is. That only lasts for about three minutes before Nel starts freaking out.

"Where am I!??! This doesn't look like Hueco Mundo!" Nel screams as she starts sobbing.

In an effort to calm her down, Yachiru says, "Don't worry little one. You're in the soul society. I'm gonna take care of you and make sure nothing bad happens to you."

"Really?" Nel whimpers while still sniffling

"Of course! You're so cute and adorable! We're gonna play together and have lots of fun!" Yachiru replies energetically.

"Yay! I like you!" Nel tells Yachiru fondly.

Just as they're about to start playing, Kenpachi knocks on Yachiru's door asking her if she is there. Yachiru jumps up and starts thinking about where she can hide Nel. Without any other options, she stuffs Nel in the closet while she answers the door.

"Hi Kenny" Yachiru says brightly to her captain.

"Hey. Where you just talking to someone?" Kenpachi asks.

"No! What ever would make you think that, Kenny? I think you're going crazy, hearing things that aren't really there." Yachiru replies in her childlike manner.

"Whatever, it doesn't really matter. What do you plan on doing today?" Kenpachi asks offhandedly

"I'm gonna play! Duh! That wasn't a very smart question, Kenny." Yachiru answers.

Kenpachi, as puzzled by the young girl in front of him as always, simply walks away without saying anything further. He has already decided that Yachiru is the most interesting person in all of the Soul Society, which is exactly why he made her his lieutenant. As soon as he leaves, Yachiru closes the door swiftly and goes to get Nel out of the closet. While Yachiru was in conversation, Nel entertained herself by throwing the closet into disarray. Everything was scattered beyond belief. Yachiru just gaped while watching the little girl gnaw on her clothes.

"Why are you chewing my clothes?" Yachiru asks her.

"I wanted to see what they tasted like!" Nel answers simply.

"Oh! Ok! That makes sense. Well, what do you want to play!?"

"I don't know. I like hide and seek!"

"So do I! I love that game! Let's do it, we can even play outside of the room. Just make sure you know how to come back here and no one else sees you."

"Ok. You count first, and I'll hide."

As soon as Yachiru starts to count, Nel disappears. She jumped out the window and began running in an effort to find a fantastic hiding place. Unfortunately, she ran into Rangiku Matsumoto. Matsumoto, like Yachiru, thought Nel was the most adorable thing in the world and picks her up and carries her away. When Nel asked her if she was going to help her win hide and seek, she said of course she was. Matsumoto takes Nel back to her room just like Yachiru did.

This was a bad move on Matsumoto's part, because Yachiru was determined to find Nel. She looks everywhere she can within the seretei. When Nel wasn't anywhere normal, she then started checking out people's bedrooms, without so much as a knock on the door. That's how she found Nel in Matsumoto's room. When she sees Nel she screams, "How dare you kidnap my new friend!" at the top of her lungs.

"You're new friend? She obviously doesn't seem to like you very much, she was running when I found her."

"Of course she was running! We're playing hide and seek! Now give her back!"

"There is no way I am giving back something as cute and adorable as this. Get over it missy."

"I SAID GIVE HER BACK!!!!!" Yachiru yells while an evil gleam enters her eyes.

"I said no! Make me!"

Matsumoto said the wrong thing. Being from the eleventh squad, Yachiru responds when people say that, and she responds hard. She drew her zanpukatou and pointed it at Matsumoto. Matsumoto then draws hers. They then jump out the window and onto the rooftop of a neighboring building, swinging their swords at each other in the process. Yachiru brings her sword down on Matsumoto with a two handed blow, but Matsumoto avoids it, slashing horizontally at Yachiru. Yachiru parries the blow at the last second and counter attacks. The fight went on like this for about ten minutes when Matsumoto finally said, "Growl, Heinako!" sending her razor sharp ash particles at Yachiru. Because of her incredible speed and tiny body, Yachiru managed to avoid all of them. She then flash stepped behind Matsumoto unexpectedly, and cuts her across the back. Rangiku falls, defeated by the young lieutenant. Yachiru then picks Nel up and carries her back to her room.


	2. Playtime

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, nor any of it's characters.

* * *

A week goes by and no one notices anything strange happening with Yachiru. Of course, this is understandable considering how strange the girl is anyway. Matsumoto was found dead of course and all of the Gotei Thirteen was in panic. No one could figure out who or what could have defeated her like that. The most common belief was that an arrancar somehow snuck unto Soul Society and destroyed her. No one could bring themselves to believe that another Soul Reaper had done it, not after Aizen's betrayal.

Nel was like the little sister that Yachiru had always wanted. While in her room with her, Yachiru would play as many games as possible with Nel. Whenever Yachiru had to leave to actually do work, she fell into a state of lethargy. As the week went on, it got more and more noticeable, and people started to talk about what could be wrong with the energetic young lieutenant that was usually giddy beyond measure. By the seventh day, Yachiru had seemed so depressed that Yamamoto called a captain's meeting to discuss it.

"Kenpachi. Have you any idea what has come over Yachiru?" Yamamoto asked.

"Hmph, yeah right. I've never understood that little girl. It's gotta be something big though." Kenpachi replied gruffly.

"I agree Head-Captain Yamamoto. For Yachiru to be out of spirits, something has to be troubling her deeply, but what I could not even begin to guess. If Kenpachi doesn't have the slightest idea, then I seriously doubt anyone else here could even begin to guess at what could be on her mind." Ukitake said after consideration.

"Well what do we do then exactly? Just let the kid go on being depressed and ignore the fact that Matsumoto was killed?" Shunsui says in a sarcastic tone.

"Unfortunately, I believe you are right Captain Ukitake. There is nothing we can do about this right now Shunsui. This is a grave situation indeed. Like you said, Matsumoto is dead and Yachiru is unstable. Captain Hitsugaya, how are you after the death of your lieutenant?" Yamamoto asked heartlessly.

"Life will go on." Hitsugaya stated simply.

"I see. Well, this meeting is officially ended. If anyone has any thoughts about the murder, or the mental state of Yachiru, please come see me first."

The ten captains all leave the meeting room, all unsatisfied. Nothing had been resolved at all. Yachiru was still depressed, Matsumoto's killer was on the loose, and no one had any ideas about either one.

* * *

While the captains were all distracted by the meeting, Yachiru and Nel decided to play in a more conspicuous way than usual. They went out to the training grounds and sparred. Their plans were interrupted however, as Ikkaku and Yumichika had also decided to venture to the grounds. Some people would ask themselves why two little girls were fighting at a military training facility. Yumichika and Ikkaku asked themselves how much trouble were they going to get in for seeing Yachiru with an arrancar. Before they could slip away easily and report to Kenpachi, Yachiru spots them.

"BALDY AND UGLY!!!!!!!!!!! COME HERE!!!!!!" Yachiru screams as loud as possible.

Because she was their lieutenant, they had no choice but to obey. That and the fact that they were more afraid of what she could do to them than they were of what Kenpachi or Yamamoto could do.

"Yes lieutenant?" Yumichika asks timidly.

"If you tell anyone about my friend Nel here, I'll personally kill you." Yachiru says menacingly. How she can say anything menacingly is beyond Yumichika and Ikkaku, but they had no doubt that what she just said what the truth.

"Yes lieutenant! Whatever you say." Yumichika says like a little obedient puppy.

"Good. Now that that is dealt with, you wanna play hide and seek with us!??!" Yachiru asks playfully.

"I'll have to pass. Hide and seek is such an ugly game." Yumichika says with disgust.

"I SAID PLAY!!!!!!!" Yachiru screams.

Afraid that Yachiru would end up killing them if they didn't, Yumichika and Ikkaku play with them. Yumichika especially disliked the experience because he was ordered to count first, and didn't manage to find anyone for twenty minutes. Worse than that, Yumichika was torn. He didn't know what he should do. Should he report that an arrancar was not only in the Seretei, but was Yachiru's new playmate; or should he just let it go, despite his theory that this young innocent looking being was probably the one that ended Rangiku's life. Confused and conflicted, Yumichika went to get some beauty sleep, hoping that he would know what to do about the situation when he awakened.


End file.
